Kryptonite
by Drama Kagome
Summary: He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon, instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. Full summ inside! IK
1. How it began

NEW STORY

**Name of Story:** Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was an experiment, a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note:** Yes, yes, I know. I all ready got more stories to work on. My newest included, Ying Yang. But I couldn't help start this one. I've had it in my head for a lonnggg time now. So, I'm starting it. Hope you like it. Please R&R.

**Name of Chapter:** How it began.

………………………………............

(Inuyasha POV)

"See ya, Miroku." I said to my best friend Miroku, heading out of the bar I was just in, after drinking shots with him all night.

"See ya, Inuyasha." He said, waving at me, and then walking down the street to go home to his girlfriend Sango.

I turned down the other way.

I've known Miroku and Sango since Junior High. But we really didn't become friends until our sophomore year. That was a long time ago now. I'm now twenty-three, working for my Father's business. When he dies, I inherit half of it. Sesshomaru, my older half brother, also would get it. But my dad won't die for a long time. He's too stubborn. Just like me.

I sighed, looking at the moonless sky. It was a new moon.

Suddenly, I heard something behind me. I looked and saw nothing.

"_It must've been a rat or something."_ I thought, continuing to walk. I turned down an alleyway, a short cut to my apartment.

"P-p-please! L-let me go!" I heard a frightened voice yell from a ways up from me. I started running. When I got there, I saw a girl pressed against a wall with three men (by the outline of them) towering over her.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted, running up to them. I brought my fist back and stroke the first one in the temple. One down, two to go. The other two advanced on me. I jumped back, getting into a fighting stance.

The first of the two, a man with brown hair in a bun with piercing green eyes, took a step towards me, blocking my path from the girl. The other one, a man with spiky blue hair with yellow cat-like eyes, grabbed the girl by her collar and made her stand up. I distinctively heard her whimper.

"Leave her alone." I yelled at them again.

"Why would we want to that?" The second one asked, tightening his grip on the girls' collar.

"I'll kill ya, if you don't let her go." I threatened, clenching my fists at my side, preparing to strike.

"Yeah," The second man said again.

"Hey, Modstu," The first guy spoke up, not taking his eyes off me.

"What is it, Nidstu?" The second guy, Modstu, asked his companion.

"I think this guy might be tough enough to handle our little experiment, instead of that little girl." The first guy, Nidstu, glanced at the girl that Modstu was holding then returned his gaze to me.

I was confused. They wanted me for an _experiment _instead of that girl?

"Yeah," Modstu agreed, loosening his grip on the girl just a bit. "I think you're right, for once."

"What do you say, punk?" Nidstu asked me now, ignoring his companions' last remark. "Risking your life for this little girlie?"

"N-no," The girl shouted, fear evident in her angel-like voice. "D-don't! Ple -"

She didn't finish her sentence. Modstu stoke her hard on the back of the head with his fist and knocked her out then tossed her, like a bag of potatoes, to the side.

"No!" I yelled. But before I could make my way over to her, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and then, all was dark.

….

I woke up sometime later in a dimly lit room. I could barely see anything. I tried lifting a hand to soothe my aching head, but I couldn't. I looked; it was tied down to a metal table. I moved my other hand and felt a slight sting. I looked.

In my hand was an I.V needle. I looked at the bag that it was connected to it and saw clear liquid, which I guessed was going into me.

I looked around me. From what I could see, it wasn't a hospital room; it more looked like a chemistry room. I saw outlines of beakers and other chemistry stuff I couldn't identify because I didn't take chemistry in High School.

I heard a door open and a stream of light flow in the room I was in. I shut my eyes tightly against the light as it was switched on. I felt someone approach me. I opened my eyes and was met with yellow-cat like eyes.

"So you're awake." I recognized him from earlier, the man Modstu. "Good."

"Let me go!" I shouted my voice a bit hoarse. I started thrashing but it didn't help my situation out. My bounds were tight, like iron.

Modstu laughed at my attempts to free myself.

"It's useless." Modstu said again, walking away from me as I continued to try to free myself. "Those straps are made from ogre skin. Unbreakable…to humans, that is." He glanced at me I saw something shine in his eyes. Something like knowing.

The door opened again and two more men I recognized from earlier stepped in.

"Is he awake, Modstu?" Nidstu asked, coming over to Modstu with the other man I didn't know but recognized.

"Yes, he is, brother." Modstu replied, smiling.

"Good." The man, who had greasy green hair with cold black eyes, said. "Shall we get started? I want to get this done as soon as possible."

"Get what started?" I yelled loudly.

"Why, our experiment of course." The guy replied. "And you, my friend, our lucky enough to be our lab rat."

"Like hell I will!" I yelled, trying, once again to free myself. This proved pointless as my bounds held tight. The only think I freed was the I.V needle in my hand. How I wished to be it.

The guy laughed me.

"Pathetic."

"Here you go, Pudstu." Nidstu said, bringing over, what looked like, a rock, while wearing gloves made out of some sort of thick material.

The guy, Pudstu, pulled on a pair of the same gloves from a near by table then took the rock from Nidstu.

"Excellent." Pudstu said an evil grin on his disgusting face. He held it out to Modstu, who put a strange silvery pink liquid on it. The rock fizzed when the liquid hit it but otherwise stayed the same.

"Now," Pudstu started, turning to look at me, that evil smile still plastered on his disgusting face, "it's time." He nodded towards Modstu who ripped my navy blue shirt down the middle, exposing my muscular chest.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, enraged.

Pudstu placed the rock on my chest and immediately felt pain throughout my entire body. I felt a blood curdling scream escape my throat.

…..

At some points, I felt all the pain in my finger tips, some others in my head, my toes and then, all over my body, like it was in my blood.

I kept thinking, when I wasn't passed out from the pain, about my mother, father, Miroku and Sango, who would miss me if I died. But I know Sesshomaru would be happy if I died and that gave me strength to pull though this hell. What most of all made me pull through it, was the girl I saved from this same torture. I vowed to myself to find her if I, by some miracle, survived.

I heard voices, but they sounded like they were far away instead of close to me.

"Look at his hair…."

"Look at his claws…."

"Look at his ears…."

"Look at his fangs…."

What about my hair and claws and ears and fangs, I wanted to ask. But I didn't have the strength to open my mouth. Something clicked. My claws? Fangs? I didn't have any of those.

I opened my eyes; everything was fuzzy so I closed them again.

"Did you see his eyes? They were gold!"

What? My eyes aren't gold, you idiot. They're a dark violet! I wanted to shout at them. Before I could, though, I felt the most painful pain go throughout my entire body and then, I felt nothing. It was pitch black.

…..

Far away, I heard the voices again. They sounded disappointed, scared and angry at the same time.

"How could he be?"

"I don't know!"

How could I be what? Alive?

"What do you mean you don't know, Pudstu?"

"I just don't know, Nidstu! Stop nagging me!"

I heard silence for a while.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Put him back in the alley we found him in?"

Silence.

"Sounds good to me. He won't be our problem and no one would know where he came from."

"Good plan. Let's get moving."

I heard and felt more movement. But my brain didn't respond to it. I was falling under again.

To Be Continued…….

Wow. That turned out better and longer than I expected. I'm so proud of myself. Well, how did you guys like it? Should I continue? Please say yes!! I really want to! (Yawns) Well, I was going to work on **Ying Yang** but I got done with this later than I expected, so, I'm going to bed now. Good night/morning!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	2. Dealing With It

**NEW CHAPPIE**

**Name of Story:** Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **YAY! Reviews love 'em! But I didn't get as many as I expected. But, oh well. At least I got some. If anyone is confused about something in this story, tell me. I don't care how, whether it's by e-mail, PM's, reviews or Gaia, but tell me. It's important that I know you guys don't understand something. I'll clear it up for you. Well, I guess that's all I got to say. Please R&R kindly!

**Name of Chapter:** Dealing With It.

……………

(Inuyasha POV)

I felt movement all around me, like I was flying. My head was dizzy, I felt like I was going to throw up. 

I opened my eyes to a gray metal. I turned my head weakly to the left and saw a pair of doors. If only I had enough strength to pick myself up and open them. Then I would be free.

I shut my eyes, the movement stopped.

I heard doors opening and shuffling of feet. I suspected it was the bastards who put me through this hell and dumping my body to die in the alleyway.

I felt someone grab me from my wrists and feet and drag me to the hard gravel I knew to be the alley. They swung me; I landed hard on the ground, adding more to my pain.

I heard more shuffling of feet, doors slamming, and an engine being revved, then, nothing.

…

I woke up seeing a clawed hand in front of me. I gasped. Claws? 

I moved my hand, the clawed hand moved.

I lifted my head to get a better look at it; a curtain of something silver blocked my vision from it.

"_What is this?"_ I thought, looking bewildered at the curtain of silver. It occurred to me, it looks like hair.

I sat up, with some great difficulty, and looked at the silver hair. Was it my hair? No. My hair is black. I felt it with the clawed hand. It felt like silk. 

I looked at the clawed hand. I flexed it. It flexed. Was this mine? I looked at the arm it was connected to. 

It looked like my arm, but a bit more muscular than I remembered.

I heard someone step on the gravel. I snapped my head towards it. I took a breath and smelled something sweet.

"_Shit," _I thought, standing up silently, _"I don't want to be found here. I better go home."_

I turned on the spot and headed to my apartment, hands stuffed in my jean pockets, acting normal. Like I didn't just go through a night of hell that may or may not changed me then get dumped in the same alley I was found in.

…

I arrived at my apartment five minutes later. It usually took me ten minutes or so to get there from that alley.

On the streets, people were staring at me like I was a monster. I merely glared at them and made them run away in fear. I could sense it some how. I didn't understand what was so scary about me. I'm just like any other human.

I dug my keys out of my pocket and put my apartment key in the hole and turned. Funny, I thought, they didn't fall out during that whole _torture_ thing. I heard the locks click. 

I turned the knob and opened the door to reveal my white living room. White walls, white curtains, white leather sofa and a matching chair to go with it, and a great white carpet. I dropped my keys on the coffee table and looked at the phone. I had a message.

Probably mom, I thought, going to my bathroom. 

I turned on the cold water and splashed myself in the face a couple times then turned it off. I reached over for the towel and pressed it against my face. I let the towel drop into the sink as I looked myself in the mirror.

I let out an ear splitting scream.

There, standing in front of my mirror, was a, a, a freak! It had long silver hair, gold eyes, and fangs! Fangs! But that wasn't the worst part. It had dog ears on its head. Dog ears! Then I realized, with a sickening feeling in my stomach, that it was me. 

My…ears…twitched. I screamed again.

I grasped the sink, it cracked at my touch. I couldn't believe it. The bastards turned me into a freak! I growled, surprisingly well. Who did they think they are turning me into a freak? 

I growled more.

They are worse then dead when I get my hands on them! Then it occurred to me, I didn't know where they were. I didn't see much when I was conscious. So I have no leads to where they were.

I sighed heavily, turning around and turning on my shower on hot. Maybe this hot water will soothe my aching muscles, I thought, dropping my jeans that were ripped in some places. I took off my shirt and looked at it. A huge rip down the middle and burn marks near the edges. I sighed, again, tossing it to the floor.

I dropped my boxers and stepped in the steaming water.

I won't tell anyone about this, I thought, letting the hot water run over me. Not even Miroku or Sango. My parents included. Yeah. That'd be good. But how would I hide it? Keeping my hands in my pockets all the time while wearing contacts and saying I dyed my hair? That sounded good.

Curiously, I looked at my claws. They seemed sharp. Hesitantly, I pressed my finger to it. Blood seeped through the small crescent shape. And, then, it was gone.

"What the," I asked myself. Did my cut just heal itself in a matter or seconds? I think it did. (Lol)

But what happened to that girl? If they would've taken her instead of me, would she be like this? Dead? 

I shuttered at the thought. On the bright side, I thought, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, she's still human, while I'm a freak. Maybe, just maybe, I could get used to it.

"Keh. As if."

I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my room where I dressed in simple red and black sweats.

Few minutes later, I was plopped out on the couch with a steaming bowl of my favorite Beef Ramen and channel surfing on my LCD Flat Screen TV. I settled on a crime show called _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit._

The phone rang halfway through the show. I looked at the caller I.D and it said it was my mom. I picked it up and pressed 'Talk'.

"Hello, Mother." I said, lowering the volume on the TV.

"Thank God you answered, Inuyasha," My mother, Izayoi, said, sounding relieved. "I was getting worried when you didn't answer this morning. Where were you?"

"Oh, I was here, feeling a bit under the weather," I lied. I hated lying to my mother. "Sorry I didn't pick up when you called earlier."

"What? You were feeling sick? Why did you tell me?"

"'Cause I knew you'd over react and bring over your famous Chicken Noodle."

"Well, that's what good mothers' do. They bring over soup for their children if they are feeling ill. I should really bring you over some soup, though. Eating that ramen all the time can't be good for you, Inuyasha."

I glanced at my empty ramen bowl sitting on the coffee table.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'm feeling much better."

"Are you sure? It would be no trouble at all to bring you soup. You know that, right, Inuyasha?" 

"I know, Mom. And, I'm sure. I'm fit as a whistle."

She laughed at that.

"Oh, all right. If you so sure." She said, finally sounding convinced.

"I'm positive."

"Well, I better go. Your Father wants to show me something. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too, Mom."

"And, Inuyasha, stop eating all that ramen."

"Good bye, Mom." I said, through gritted teeth.

She giggled. "Bye!" 

And, I heard the dial tone. I pressed the End button then through the phone to the corner of the couch. I sighed. Now what do I do?

I flipped off the TV and brought my empty ramen bowl to the kitchen sink. I'll do the dishes later, I thought, looking at the pile of dishes. 

I looked around my apartment. I didn't want to go outside…yet. So, I sat on the couch and turned the TV back on. 

A semi-normal Saturday.

To Be Continued…..

Well, how was it? I managed to squeeze it in by working on it all night. Hooray! Tell me how it is! I'm going to be working on **Psychotic Love **next, so those of you who are reading **Ying Yang**, it'll be a while for chapter three to be up. In the mean time,

R&R kindly please!

Oh, and **Onineko Hikari- Chan,** (If you're reading this fic) your past your deadline.

Drama Kagome


	3. Going Outside

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Yay! More reviews! I loved them!! Thank you so much! Sorry I took so long on this chapter. I haven't been in the mood to write lately and I just started High School. And my Internet was out for over a month. So yeah. Well, I don't have much to say. And I have had no muse for the past couple months. Sorry. So, R&R please!

**Name of Chapter: **Going Outside

…..

(Two weeks later)

_I was walking down an alleyway. I heard something rustle behind me. I turned and saw nothing. I kept walking._

_I heard loud scuffling noises ahead of me._

"_Please!" I heard a frightened female voice yell. "L-l-let me go!"_

_I ran as fast I could to the voice. When I got there, I saw a girl pressed up against the wall with three men surrounding her._

_I made to yell but no sound came out._

_What happened to my voice, I thought, trying to yell again. But it was pointless. The only thing that made a sound near me was the men and the girl._

_I saw one of them hit her. She fell to the ground, unconscious._

"NOOOOO," I yelled, bolting upright in my bed. I looked frantically at my clock, which said three o'clock in the morning.

I groaned, getting out of my bed and going to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I've been having that same dream for the past two weeks and it was starting to get on my nerves.

I sighed then chugging the glass of water in one gulp. I refilled it again then walked over to the window and looked out it at the park. It was a full moon so I could see everything.

I sipped my water, turning back. But something caught my eye. I looked; someone was walking out of the park.

I was confused. Who would be walking in the park at this time of night? Oh well, none of my business.

Some people, I thought, walking to the sink and putting my glass of water in it then going back to bed and falling into a fitful sleep filled with unpleasant dreams.

…

I groaned, turning over on my back and blocking the morning sun with my arm. I tried to fall asleep again but it was useless. I was all ready awake.

"Stupid morning," I grumbled, getting out of bed and going to the bathroom to take my morning shower.

"Now," I said a few minutes later after my shower, sitting on my couch with my laptop in front of me with my coffee and my stereo on to my Breaking Benjamin CD, "time for work."

Ever since the Monday after that _nightmare, _as I like to call it, I've been working from home on my laptop. My father ran a Technology company. It was fun, I got to stay home and do whatever I wanted as long as my work got done. Life was good

About noon time, I paused in my work to make a bowl of ramen.

While the water was boiling, I looked out my window towards the park. The weather outside was nice. Sun was shinning, a few clouds here and there with a gentle breeze ruffling the leaves of the trees and people's hair. All was well.

I glanced at the water, still bubble free, then looked back outside.

I wish I could go outside, I thought, looking longingly at the couples walking out of the park, holding hands and laughing and enjoying the weather while it was still nice out.

Then it hit me.

I could go outside. Nothing was stopping me.

I smiled.

I'm going outside!!! I want to be outside in the fresh air!

As I down , I saw my claws. Then, I remembered. I was a freak of nature. I smacked myself in the forehead. How could I forget that?

I glanced at my water, bubbles were floating freely to the surface now. I could hear the tiny popping sound they made.

But I wanted to go outside so badly! (He sounds like a little kid)

I growled, turning off the stove. I was going outside, dammit! I quickly grabbed my red sports cap and a dark pair of sunglasses along with my house keys.

I threw on my cap and sunglasses and put my keys in my pocket. And headed out the door and down the stairs and out the front door.

I breathed in the air of summer and sighed. It felt good to be outside.

…

For the rest of the day, I walked every where. To the park, to my parents house - where I was tempted to go inside but thought not of it-, and finally, to the company building in the middle of the city.

But the day would not go on forever, like I wanted it to be. The sun started to set and everyone started closing up for the night. Dark rain clouds started to cover the city and everyone was in a rush to get home before the rain hit.

But I wasn't in a rush. I took my time, wandering around the city.

Suddenly, I heard someone screaming, above me as I walked by a large office building. I looked up and my heart nearly stopped. There, falling from the top of the building, was a girl.

I didn't think, I jumped up and caught her before she could hit the pavement. I looked at her, now unconscious in my arms. I looked up at the top of the build and saw no one up there.

Thunder clapped as heavy rain began falling from the sky.

Now what, I asked myself, getting drenched from the rain as I stood there trying to figure out what to do.

I began walking home.

…

I woke up the next morning on my couch to the sun shining in my eyes. I grumbled, throwing off the covers and sitting up and rubbing the eye boogers out of my eyes. I sniffed, smelling the scent of my guest which smelled familiar to me.

"_She's still here," _I thought, getting off my couch and going towards my room where she still slept and looking in at her sleeping form. I walked to kitchen and began preparing ingredients to make pancakes.

As the pan heated up, I leaned on the counter and stared absently off into space as I thought about that girl.

"_Why was she even doing on that build in the first place," _I thought, still ignoring the heating pan. _"Was she trying to commit suicide or was she being murdered? No. I saw her face. She looked terrified."_

"Hello," A sweet voice said, startling me.

I turned around and smiled dumbly.

"Hi." I said.

To Be Continued…..

Well, there you have it. Chapter 3. Hope you liked it and sorry it's short. I just wanted to get something up so you guys don't think I'm dead. Well, I'm going to bed now. Night and hope you guys all had a great Christmas.

Drama Kagome.


	4. The Mission

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Hii!! I'm back for another wonderful chapter!! I loved all the reviews I got from the last chapter! Please keep them coming! R&R kindly please!

**Name of Chapter: **The Mission

….

The girl looked past me, at the stove.

"Um, you're letting the oil burn," she said to me. I gasped and quickly turned around.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, quickly turning down the temperature on the stove.

The girl giggled quietly in her hand as I breathed in a sigh of relief.

I smiled at her, looking over her features. She had long jet black hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and a body of an angel. I inhaled her sweet Cherry Vanilla scent and smiled more. It was so sweet.

"What are you looking at," she asked me, taking a defensive step back.

I felt heat rise in my cheeks and I looked down.

"Uh, nothing, um …." Oh crap. I forgot I don't know her name. "Uh, what's your name?" The blush darkened in my face.

She turned a light pink.

"My name is Kagome." She smiled at me and I forgot to breathe. "And your name is…?"

"Inuyasha," I said after coming back to Earth from Space. I zoned out because of her smile and scent.

"It's nice to meet you, Inuyasha." She said, holding her hand out to me for a shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," I said, grabbing her hand. I swear, or was it my imagination getting the better of me, but, I felt sparks. Sparks like fireworks when our hands touched.

We stared into each others eyes for a while.

I can't look away, I thought. She's so beautiful.

"Um, well," Kagome started, breaking our gaze and pulling her hand away from mine, "I guess I better go. Thank for letting me stay the night but I've over stayed my welcome." She headed towards the door. But I couldn't just let her go so easy.

"Wait," I called, walking up to her. "Why don't you stay for breakfast? I'm making blueberry pancakes."

I could see the silent debate go through her chocolate brown eyes.

She sighed, and then smiled at me.

"I guess breakfast wouldn't hurt." She said. "Then I have to go home." She said this next part so I couldn't hear...if I was still human. "Shippo might be worried about me."

I glanced at her and she smiled at me.

…

"So, Inuyasha," Kagome started, a while later cutting up her pancakes with her fork. I looked at her curiously. "I was wondering; what are you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, setting down my fork on my plate.

"I mean, you don't look human. But you don't look like a demon either."

"And your point is?"

"Are you half demon/half human?"

"I guess you could call me that…"

"Is your mother human or your father?"

"Uhh…both?"

Kagome looked at me questionably.

"What do mean by both? Are you a deformed human?" She asked me.

"I was born a human but," I asked, debating whether or not I should tell her what happened to me. After all, I did just meet her. "Something happened a while ago that made me like this." I looked down at my half eaten pancakes.

"Oh," she said softly. I could feel her gaze on me. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but I was cut off by my house phone ringing.

"One second," I said, picking up the phone and pressing the 'talk' button. "Hello?"

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Was the voice of my angry mother.

"Yes, mom? What is it?" I asked innocently, knowing she was pissed at me because I haven't seen her in over 2 weeks.

"I'm coming over to see you!" She said and my blood went cold.

"What? Why?" I said frantically. I didn't want her to see me like this.

"Because I can! And I miss you!" She said sadness in her voice.

"Mom! No, please! I'm fine." I told her.

"Then why haven't you been at your Fathers work?"

"Umm, because I just wanted to work from home. Why is that so bad?"

My mother sighed heavily.

"Are you sure you're feeling well, sweetie? This isn't like you. If there is anything you need to talk about, you can tell me. After all, I am your mother. And I love you very much."

The guilt was huge. I could barely breathe because of it.

"And I love you too, mom." I swallowed hard against the lump in my throat.

"Well, I better go. Your father needs me for something. I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you too, mom." I said then I heard the dial tone.

"I'm guessing you haven't told your parents about your new look." Kagome said and I put the phone back on its stand.

I sighed, my head bowed, not wanting to look at Kagome right now. The guilt that was in my chest was huge. I could barely breathe.

"Thanks for all your help. I have to go now." Kagome said. And before I could stop her, she was out the door.

"Crap." I said loudly.

…

It's been a week since I seen her and I can't get her face out of my mind. I'm always thinking about her. Why is she doing this to me?! I can't stop thinking about her! I still remember her sweet scent. Gah!

I had to see her again.

Angrily, I turned off my TV with my remote, quickly grabbing a pair of sunglasses and a hat and my keys. And with that, I was out the door and into the streets of Tokyo, smelling the air, smelling for her scent.

After about twenty minutes, I found it. And it had the smell of men on it. A lot of men that reeked of beer, smoke, and blood. Female blood.

She was down an alleyway with four men surrounding her. She was backed into a corner, fear written all over her face. She was holding something tightly to her chest.

"What ya so scared of, little missy?" One man said to her.

"Yeah, I thought a whore like you would _die_ for a night with us?" Another one agreed, taking a step towards her.

"L-leave m-me a-alone." Kagome said, backing more into the wall but she couldn't.

"C'mon, babe," a third man said.

"Hey!" I yelled, scaring all of them. "The girl said to leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it, freak?" the fourth man said.

"I'm going to make you wish you never crossed paths with me." I said.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots." The leader of the group said. The group laughed. I growled.

"Oh no!" the third man said in a girlie voice. "Someone save –"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because I punched him square in the nose. He fell and his buddies forgot about Kagome and came towards me. Aiming for revenge on their member.

Well, lets just say, in a blink of an eye, all of them were down.

I sighed; dusting my hands then looked at Kagome, who was slightly glaring at me. But I saw a hint of gratitude in her glare.

"Are okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She snapped at me.

"Hey, I just saved your life!" I yelled.

"My life doesn't need to be saved."

"You want to be killed?"

"I want to be left alone."

She ran off down the street. I stayed were I was, contemplating about was just happened.

But what ever the reason was, I'm going to protect her with my life.

To Be Continued….

Hehe. Sorry I haven't updated since…*Looks and gasps* THE DAY AFTER CHRISTMAS!?!?! What have I been doing…? Oh yeah. School. Sorry about that. It's rough in high school. Well, I hoped you liked it.

Please R&R kindly.

Drama Kagome


	5. Protection

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Hi. Sorry I haven't update for a while. Been busy. Hope you like this chapter. R&R kindly please.

**Name of Chapter: **Protection.

….

I was watching her. Very closely. But not close enough that she would be able to see or hear me. But close enough that _I _could hear and see her. I followed her where ever she went.

I didn't sleep. I couldn't sleep. I was always watching her. Day and night.

She never knew I was watching her.

She went everywhere. She only went to her apartment only at night and sometimes during the day.

She spent most of her time at an office building not far from my father's building. Her work, I presumed. I realized something also. It was the building where I first met her, as she was falling to her death.

Close to sunset and a little bit after sunrise, she had a little boy with her. Reddish brown hair in a ponytail. Green eyes. He always carried a fox backpack with him.

I could smell something odd in him. I couldn't recognize it, though. There was a lot of scents I couldn't recognize.

But I could smell her. Even in a sleep.

She always had an air of fear around her. She was never without it. Even with the little boy. But she never stopped smiling.

Now, here I was, watching her walk down the streets of Tokyo alone. It was nearing sunset. And according to my observant (or stalking), she was going to pick up the little boy then go home.

I've been watching her for about a week now and she always repeated the same pattern. Go to work for nine hours. Pick up the little boy at daycare (or what I assumed was a daycare) then go home. But she never took the same streets going home more than two nights in a row.

She stopped suddenly and looked around frantically, as if sensing something.

I held my breath and prayed it wouldn't be me she was sensing.

After a while, she started walking again, glancing over her shoulder once and a while.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, two bulky figures caught her.

I was immediately out of my hiding place and struggling with the figures that were forcing her against a wall.

"Let her go!" I yelled, grabbing an arm and pulling it back. The guy screamed in pain as I brought his arm back more. I picked him up by his shirt and threw him across the street. Literally. He crashed into a light pole.

I faced the other guy, bearing my fangs and glaring daggers at him. He shook with fear.

"Screw this! Naraku is an ass." He said then ran off

I didn't have much time to dwell on him. I turned to the girl.

"Hello, Kagome," I said coolly.

"Oh, look, it's Superman." She replied, hands on her hips and giving me a flat look. "Coming to save my life once again when I want to be left alone."

"Hey, I could've let those bastards take you, you know." I yelled.

"I could've beaten them! I don't need you to fight my battles."

"Right. 'Cause your so strong. You scare dust bunnies."

She growled, her hands in fist at her sides. She turned her heal and started walking away.

"Hey, where you going?" I asked, but I already knew where she was going.

"Home." She said, walking a little faster.

"Without thanking me for saving you life first?" I asked, keeping a steady pace with her. "What is this? The second time I've saved your sorry life?"

She turned to me, her chocolate eyes glaring at me. She looked cute when she's mad.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Can I walk you home?"

Kagome sighed, another debate going through her eyes.

"Okay."

We began walking then. Only stopping to pick up Shippo, her adopted fox child son.

We barely talked. Shippo's eyes were on me, seizing me up and down, as if deciding if I was a good or bad guy.

"Well, thank you for walking us home, Superman." Kagome said once we got to her apartment building.

"Keh. No big deal." I said and she smiled. My heart fluttered.

"Well, see you later."

"Yeah. Bye. Nice meeting you, Shippo."

Shippo, in return, stuck his tongue out at me.

I walked down the sidewalk now, hands in my pockets, smiling.

….

"Come down, Inuyasha!" I heard Kagome yell a few days later as she walked through the park on her lunch break.

I jumped down from my hiding spot in a tree next to her.

"How'd you know I was there?" I asked her.

She tapped her head with a finger.

"Knowledge. And I can sense you." She explained, opening her lunch box.

"How can you sense me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. But every time I meet someone twice, I can sense them when they are near." She looked at me. "Tell me, do you always follow me around."

My face heated up and her eyes went wide.

"Stalker."

"It's not like that," I defended, waving my hands frantically. "I was just making sure you…."

"I was what?"

"Safe."

"Oh." We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Do you want some lunch?" Kagome asked, offering me a turkey and ham sandwich.

"Uh, sure," I said, taking the sandwich. "Thanks." I bit into it. Num. It tasted so good, considering I've been eating only chips for the past couple days.

"So, you going to tell me what happened to you?" She asked in between bites of her own sandwich. I chewed slowly and swallowed before answering.

"I was an experiment." And I told her the whole story.

After I got done telling her, she was looking at me with wide chocolate eyes and her mouth could've hit the floor.

"Uh, Kagome, are you all right?" I asked hesitantly. It's not good when a girl stops talking.

"That was you?" Kagome finally said.

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kagome took a deep breath and looked down at her half eaten sandwich. Finally, she looked up at me, her chocolate eyes glossy.

"About three weeks ago, a bunch of men tried capturing me until you came along." She smiled at me. "But before you got there, they were talking about turning me into a demon. I was going to be an experiment, the very first."

"Wow," was all I could say. I didn't even know what to say.

"What I don't understand is how you're a half demon and not a full demon. Why is that?" Kagome asked me, giving me a quizzical look.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I looked up at the trees and how they swayed with the wind. My vision was dark because of the sunglasses I was still wearing. "I was thinking about my parents and my pain in ass older brother. And…you." I looked at her then.

Kagome wrapped her arms around my torso.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." She said and I knew she meant it sincerely.

I tentatively wrapped my arms around her back in return. I held her for a while, relishing the feeling it caused.

Finally, Kagome looked at me with tears on the brim of her eyes.

"I'm sorry you got put through that," Kagome sobbed, wiping her eyes with the hem of her sleeve.

"Keh. It's no big deal." I knew my face was red.

Kagome smiled at me.

To Be Continued….

Well, it didn't end with a cliffy. I hope you guys like that. I hope that you liked that chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My passion for Inuyasha has diminished. Sorry.

Please R&R kindly.

Drama Kagome


	6. Secret Is Out

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary:** He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm back for another exciting chapter. I'm sure you all want to know what's going to happen next so I won't keep you long. Thanks for all of your reviews and support! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Secret is Out

…

"InuTaishio," Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, said to her husband as they sat on their couch. "I'm worried about Inuyasha."

InuTaishio, Inuyasha's father, nodded. "I'm sure he's fine, dear."

"I know. But I just can't help but worry. We haven't talked to each other in a while." Izayoi looked at her husband with tearful brown eyes. "I don't think he is sick, dear. His voice sounds the same as it always has. And he could be sick this long that's not something major. If it was something major, he would've told us. I'm so worried."

InuTaishio sighed and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and looked into her eyes again.

"Would it make you happy if we visited him, dearest?" He asked and Izayoi nodded. "Then we shall leave at once."

…

"Why do you keep getting attacked?" I asked Kagome as we sat underneath the tree still. "It's like you have magnet for trouble."

She shifted in her spot next to me. I got the feeling she really didn't want to answer that question

"I'm one of the few priestesses left," Kagome answered, looking at her hands in her lap. "My aura naturally attracts demons and humans with a bad aura. I'm constantly living in fear because of it."

I nodded my head, agreeing with her.

"I was wondering why you had fear in your scent." I said and she raised an eyebrow.

"You can smell my fear?" Kagome asked.

"Yep. I can smell a lot of things. But I don't know what they belong to."

"Oh."

We sat in silence for a while.

"Does your family know about this?" Kagome asked and I shook my head.

"No. I don't want to tell them. I'm afraid they might reject me or something." I explained to Kagome

"That's not true." Kagome argued and I raised an eyebrow. "They're your family. They could never hate you for what you are. It wasn't your choice you got turned into a half demon."

"Maybe you're right; but I'm not taking any chances. I got to much to lose."

"Like what!"

"Like half of my father's company, my home, and most important, my family!"

Kagome glared at me and I had to refrain from laughing. She looked so cute when she was mad. I matched her glare with mine, which she didn't see because of my dark sunglasses.

"You're impossible." Kagome said then leaned against my shoulder, which made me blink at the sudden mood change. It felt nice to have someone lean on me.

"Hey, Kagome," I started.

"Yes, Superman?" She replied and I rolled my eyes at my nickname.

"Can you let me protect you? I'd hate to see you get hurt." I felt my cheeks redden more.

"Uh-huh. I'd like that."

"Good." We sat in silence for while. The wind blew. Some kids were flying kites in an open field. Families were having picnics and enjoying the nice cool weather. Couples cuddled on benches and my heart sank.

"Do you like being a half demon," Kagome asked me. I shrugged.

"Right now, I don't." I told her. "I haven't seen my parents or my best friends since the day before this happened."

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. This only happened because of me." Kagome cried, her chocolate eyes glossy. I panicked. I hated it when girls cried.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "It's not so bad. I get to work from home. I don't have to see my pain in the ass older brother." I felt my face heat up. "And besides, I met you, didn't I?"

A light blush appeared on her cheeks and she nodded.

"I guess."

"Then it's not as bad as I thought it would be at first." I told her, smirking and one of my fangs showing. "I thought I would never leave my apartment and never see my family again."

"Oh? Then you do have plans to tell your family about your new makeover."

"Ummm."

"They could find a way to turn you human again. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah. But…." I trailed off, thinking about what I wanted to say. Did I really want to stay a half demon or be human again? From what I've read about demons on the Internet, they are really powerful. Even half demons. But, humans are so weak. Even the ones that say they are strong.

"But what?" Kagome asked me, looking at me curiously.

"I don't know if I want to be human again." I looked away.

"What's so bad about being human?"

"They're weak. Demons and half demons are powerful."

"So you want power?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

…

I sighed tiredly, walking up the stairs to my apartment later that night. I spent the whole afternoon watching Kagome. When I dropped her and Shippo at her house she told me to go home.

…

"_I am not leaving, Kagome,"_ _I argued with her outside her apartment building._

_Kagome placed her hands on her hips and glared at me. Again, I had to refrain from laughing._

"_Just go home, Inuyasha. You're tired. Shippo and I will be fine for the night. Go home and sleep and eat."_

"_No. I am not leaving. I told you I'd protect you." I gave her my best stern look. My sunglasses were off so I looked more fierce. She sighed heavily, stepping up to me and placing a hand on my chest. She gave me the puppy dog look with her beautiful chocolate eyes. I inwardly groaned, knowing I lost the battle._

"_Please," she said quietly. I sighed in defeat. Those chocolate eyes too much for me._

"_Fine. But I'll be back first thing in the morning, okay?" I said sternly._

"_Okay."_

…

I chuckled at the memory, standing in front of my door.

I sniffed the air, catching strange scents coming from inside my apartment. I smelled tangerines, a pine forest, strawberries, and cologne.

I opened my door to find my parents, Miroku and Sango in my living room staring at me with wide eyes.

"Oh shit."

To Be Continued…

Haha! Cliffy. Sorry it wasn't too long. I didn't know what else to write. I'm thinking about starting a new story called **When It Was Me**. You can find the summary on my profile. I'm not sure if I want to start it yet or not. Well, I'm going to go work on **Ying Yang **or start the next chapter.

R&R kindly please

Drama Kagome


	7. Questions

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary:** He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Hi, all. Drama Kagome here for another chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in about a month. I've been working on my other stories, **When It Was Me **and **Misa**. If your curiosity gets the better of you, please go check them out. Hope you like this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Questions

…

"Who are you, demon?" My father asked, standing protectively in front of my mother. I saw Miroku so the same thing with Sango.

Before I had a chance to say anything, my mother spoke up.

"I-Inuyasha?" She breathed, stepping in front of my father to get a better look at me. "I-is that really you?"

"Yeah, mom." I said, my heart beating fast. I was terrified of what her reaction. "It's me."

My mother made to move towards me but my father held her back, never taking his glaring dark violet eyes off me.

"How do we know your Inuyasha?" He asked.

_I should have known this would happen, _I thought, sighing heavily.

"Once when I was five, you took Sesshomaru and me fishing. My hook got caught on your pants when I was casting and it tore a big hole." I said, after much thought.

"Typical thing for a five year old to do on his first time fishing." My father replied. "All of them do that."

I tried thinking of something normal kids didn't do that I did when I was younger. They all got cuts from various accidents and probably broken a few bones too.

"You and mom caught me and Sesshomaru watching a really scary movie at three in the morning when I was ten. When you had that big business dinner the next day, I stood up in my chair and yelled 'Don't open the door! There's a dead body behind it!' when one guy went to get his wife's coat from the closet." I couldn't help but chuckling at that memory. Dad grounded me from TV for two weeks after that. Along with Sesshomaru.

Miroku, Sango's and my mom's lips twitched, stifling a laugh. My father, on the other hand, his lips were set in a firm line.

"And when you and mom were gone for the weekend, I tied up my babysitter because she wouldn't let me have a cookie." I continued before my father could say anything. This was somewhat funny. Me telling them all the stupid things I've done.

"Do you believe that I'm Inuyasha now?" I asked my father.

"What was the babysitter's name and where was Sesshomaru?" My father asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Haiku. Sesshomaru was at the library studying for some test." I replied. I remembered that day perfectly well. I begged Haiku over and over again to let me have one of my mom's famous chocolate chip cookies but she wouldn't let me. I got some rope and tied Haiku to a chair and ate the whole cookie jar. Haiku was cute. And Sesshomaru was always at the library.

"Hmm…" My father stood in front of me and began looking me up and down. I crossed my arms, giving him the look I always did when he was questioning or doubting me.

"InuTaishio," my mother started, an annoyed look in her brown eyes. "That is Inuyasha. I know my own son. I gave birth to him."

My father looked at me then at my mother then back at me.

"You are Inuyasha." He declared, but there was still that doubt laced in his voice.

"'Course I am." I replied. "Who'd you think I was? A dog?"

"A demon." My father replied. "That looks like Inuyasha."

"I'm _half _demon, actually." I said.

"How did you become a half demon, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Last time I saw you, you were fully human.

"It's a long story." I told them the story. My mother was mad that I didn't tell them afterwards. Miroku was silent, mulling things over. Sango's expression was confused. My father's he looked skeptical, as if he really didn't believe it. "So they dumped my body in the ally where they found me, thinking I was probably dead or something, and left. I came back here, pretending everything was normal."

My living room was filled with a thick silence as they drunk in my story.

I didn't mention Kagome to them. I just told them I was alone in the alleyway.

"Oh, Inuyasha." My mother cried, hugging me. I smelt salt water. "I wish you could have told us sooner. We might have caught those…bastards that did this to you and force to turn you human again."

I wrapped my arms around her for comfort and reassurance.

"It's okay, mom." I said. And it was somewhat okay. "I kind of like being a half dog demon. I can hear, see, and smell farther. Just like a real dog. Sure, I want to make Modstu, Nidstu, and Pudstu pay for what they did. But I have no idea where to start. I was unconscious most of the time and when I was conscious, I didn't see much of anything."

My mother pushed away from me and locked gazes with me.

"Why didn't you tell us after this happened?" She demanded a glare in her warm brown eyes. They were a few shades darker than Kagome's.

I looked away, finding my floor interesting.

"I was afraid you might hate me or something." I said slowly, still not looking at my mom. I was ashamed and guilty. Ashamed I couldn't tell her sooner. And guilty because I_ didn't _tell her sooner. "I wanted to tell you, but, every time I could, I changed my mind at the last minute."

"Inuyasha Taishio Takahashi." My mother said, in a scolding tone. I instantly knew I was in trouble. "However on Earth could you think that? We would never hate you. You're our son."

My father scoffed but passed it as a fake cough. I ignored him.

I looked at my mom and smiled a bit.

"Thanks, mom."

"What does it feel like to be a half dog demon, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, speaking for the first time.

"It feels like I'm still human." I replied.

Before he could reply, Sango started laughing. She doubled over and held her stomach.

"This is too damn funny." She gasped, in between laughs.

"What is, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"It's ironic." Sango replied, wiping her eyes. "Inuyasha means Dog Demon. And Inuyasha _is _a dog demon."

"Half dog demon, Sango." I corrected. But Miroku and I started laughing as well. Along with my mom. My dad went into my kitchen, grumbling something about coffee.

"Be right back." I said, following my dad into my kitchen. He was searching my cupboards for the coffee beans. "Why don't you believe me?" I asked him. He didn't even look at me.

"It just seems too…" he said, finding the coffee beans.

"Real?"

"Made up."

I scoffed.

"Yeah, like I could make up what I went through to become a half demon." I said hotly. "I didn't ask for this."

_Ring, Ring, Ring._

I dug my cell phone out of my pocket and answered it. It was Kagome. What did she want? It was quarter to eleven.

"Inuyasha," Kagome's out of breath voice came. "Come help me. I'm in trouble."

To Be Continued…

Well, I thought this might satisfy your **Kryptonite **needs. Sorry I haven't updated in a month. I've been working on **When It Was Me **and **Misa.** I'm going to my aunts this weekend so I'll have no time to work on the next chapter until Sunday night. I hope you liked it!

R&R please.

Drama Kagome


	8. Close Call

**NEW CHAPPIE **

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he doesn't expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Hey, all. It's me again. I'm back for another chapter. Please go check out the whole bunch of one shots I just recently put up and my muse, **BlackRosetheVampire**'s stories. They are awesome! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Close Call

…

"Kagome, what's wrong?" I asked, half shouting.

"S-so-some one is in my apartment." Kagome frantically said. I heard something shatter in the background and Kagome slightly screamed.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I'll be there in a bit. Just grab Shippo and hide.""

Hurry." The dial tone rang in my ear and I hung up the phone and looked at it. Was I breathing? I didn't know.

"Who was that?" My father asked me.

"Kagome." I breathed. My father raised an eyebrow, clearly confused and curious. "She's the girl I saved…from this."

"You saved her from turning into a half demon?"

"Yeah. But I don't have time to get into this!" I exclaimed. "I got to save Kagome!"

"Wait, Inuyasha!" My father yelled as I ran out the door. He followed behind me.

"No time!" I yelled. Without thinking, I jumped over the stair rail and landed on the ground. I didn't have time to marvel at how I didn't break a bone after a five-story jump. I needed to get to Kagome.

I ran out of my apartment building.

_I hope you're okay, Kagome. _I thought, running down her street. The second I got close to Kagome's door, I knew something was off. The scent surrounding her apartment was sickening.

"Kagome!" I yelled, walking through her wide open door. My heart started racing. Her living room looked like it was hit by a tornado. Everything was ripped apart or broken, her table, sofa, and chairs where flipped over. Her TV screen was smashed. A window was broken. It looked like hell.

I sniffed. Whoever was here; was gone now.

"Kagome!" I called out again, walking into her kitchen. Her scent was everywhere so I couldn't determine where she was. But it was strong so I knew she was still here. "Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha! Where are you?"

I heard a door creak open behind me and I spun around.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome said, appearing from behind her closet door. I breathed in relief.

"Kagome." I rushed forward and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, sniffing.

"Good." I looked at her. Her chocolate eyes were glossy and tears were on the corner of her eyes.

"Hey, break it up, you two!" I looked down to see Shippo in Kagome's arms, pushing me away. "I need to breathe."

"Sorry, Shippo." Kagome apologized. I looked around her apartment. It was a wreck.

"What happened here, Kagome?" I asked.

"I just about to go to bed when I heard my living room window being broken. I grabbed my metal bat and went to the hall to look. I heard men speaking and throwing around my stuff. I knew I couldn't handle them so I called you." Kagome explained. She wiped away a tear with the back of her hand and sniffed. "I don't know if they took anything. I don't keep anything valuable here because this happened to me before."

"It did?" I asked with wide eyes.

Kagome nodded, blinking fast. I growled deep in my throat and clenched my hands into a fist. This happened to her before?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome put a hand on my chest.

"Kagome, get some clothes for you and Shippo." I growled, breathing deeply. "You're not staying here anymore." If Kagome was in danger, I wanted her close by so I could protect her.

"What? No, Inuyasha." She protested. "We'll be fine."

"Like hell you will." I challenged her. I glared at her.

"Where will we stay?" Kagome asked me now, hands on her hips and a glare in her chocolate eyes. I knew the perfect place. I smirked.

"With me."

…

"Hey, you're back." Miroku said when I walked in my door. Kagome and Shippo were behind me. Kagome looked mad and Shippo looked torn between happy and worried. It took some persuading until I finally got Kagome to agree with me. And she wasn't too happy about it, either. She said she was just staying with me because of Shippo.

"Yeah." I said, setting Kagome's suitcase down.

"My, my, who is this beautiful lady? Miroku asked, looking at Kagome with lust. I growled.

"Get your head of the gutter, Miroku. This is Kagome and Shippo." I said. "Kagome, Shippo, this is Miroku and Sango, friends of mine."

"Hi." Sango said.

"Hello." Kagome replied, smiling slightly.

"Where are my mom and dad?" I asked Miroku as Kagome and Sango began chatting politely.

"They left shortly after you did. They said they'll come back in the morning." Miroku replied.

"Oh. Okay."

"So you finally told your family, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"More like they found out their selves." I told her. "When I came home, they were here, waiting for me."

"Oh." Kagome shifted on her feet.

Miroku yawned loudly.

"Well, Sango and I should get home to bed." Miroku said. "We'll see you tomorrow, Inuyasha. Nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Hey, Inuyasha." Sango started. "I think you look really good being a half demon."

My face heated up and my eyes widened.

"S-Sango, your boyfriend is in the room." I stammered. "Don't you think you should be flirting with him?"

"Why? He does it all the time when I'm right next to him." Sango said then laughed. "Good night. Nice meeting you, Kagome." Sango walked out the door. Miroku was about to close it when he grinned at me.

"Oh, and, Inuyasha." He said. I didn't like the look on his face. "Use protection. We don't know what kind of children you would have." Miroku slammed the door shut before I could pick up something and throw it at him.

I wouldn't even dare do that to Kagome! I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Her face was tomato red.

"Sorry about that." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Miroku is a lecher."

Kagome nodded in response and sat down on the couch next to Shippo.

"Are you okay?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Kagome replied; her voice cracked. I instantly got worried. "I'm just relieved. Somehow I feel as though something has been lifted off my shoulders."

"That's good. That means you don't have to be afraid as much." I took her hands in mine and looked into her chocolate glossy eyes. "I promise to protect you, Kagome, and I'm not going back on my word."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome put her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Your welcome."

We sat like that for a while. Eventually, Kagome's breaths deepened and evened out.

_She's asleep, _I thought, carefully putting one of my arms underneath her knees and keeping one wrapped around her shoulders. I carried her my bedroom and laid her down on my bed and tucked the covers around her.

I looked at her, sleeping peacefully.

_She's beautiful,_ I thought and my face heated up once more. I quickly shook it away. I frowned, knowing I had a close call with her. Those men could have easily hurt her or worse! I didn't even want to think about it.

I was going to protect her more than ever. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight.

Ever.

To Be Continued….

Well, there you are folks. Another chapter of **Kryptonite.** I hope you liked it! The next chapter is going to be so awesome! Please go check out **BlackRosetheVampire**'s stories please. She's my muse and the person who gave me the idea for the next chapter. I'm going to bed now.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome.


	9. Twister

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Kryptonite

**Summary:** He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note:** Hey. Thank you all so much for the reviews! Please check out my other stories on my profile! And **BlackRosetheVampire!** Do not forget about my muse. She is the one who gave me the idea for this chapter. R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Twister

…

I stayed up all night, listening and smelling for danger. I was going to keep my promise of not letting Kagome be attacked again. I was going to protect her with my life. I didn't know why I was doing this, though. I had a choice to protect her or not. I didn't need to pay her back for anything. I guess I just felt drawn to her by some invisible force.

Her aura. It has the power to do that. Attract demons. Good and bad.

"Morning, Inuyasha." I blinked, looking down at Shippo. I didn't even hear him come behind me.

"Morning, Shippo." I replied. "Kagome still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Shippo yawned, sitting at the kitchen table. He looked at my clock as I gathered ingredients for pancakes. The tyke was probably hungry. "She never sleeps this late. Usually she is up at the crack of dawn. Even if she does fall asleep a minute before the sun rises, she's up."

I glanced at Shippo as I measured the flour. "Why is that?"

"She's scared, I guess." Shippo answered. "I've known Kagome for a really long time ever since she found me by myself in the park. Kagome always fears for her life." I nodded to show I was listening. I knew this already. Kagome always has fear in her scent. She couldn't hide it.

"But that doesn't stop me from living my life, Shippo." Kagome's sweet voice came from behind us. I turned around. Her black hair was a mess and her baby blue pajamas were ruffled. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at Shippo.

"Morning, Kagome." I said, mixing the batter in a bowl. "You're just in time for breakfast. Blueberry pancakes."

"Yummy." I pretended not to hear the sarcasm in her voice as I poured the batter on the griddle.

"So, what do you guys' want to do today?" I asked.

"Go home." Kagome grumbled.

"Not a chance." I replied automatically. "You're not going back to your place until I know you're going to be safe there."  
"You're not the boss of me, you know." Kagome growled, glaring at me. "Shippo and I were just fine before you came into the picture."

"Why do you have to bring me into this?" Shippo squeaked, looking at Kagome with wide eyes.

"You're not a morning person, are you, Kagome?" I asked, changing the subject. I didn't really want to reply to that. Until I knew Kagome was for surely safe, _I_ was her boss and they were _not_ fine before I came into the picture.

"Not when someone is controlling my life." Kagome snapped. I flipped the pancakes to the other side and glanced at Shippo. He looked like he didn't know what to do.

"Hey, Shippo. I have a Wii if you want to play it." I said to him, putting the pancakes on a plate.

"Um, okay." And before you could say, "Buttered toast" he was gone.

"Look, Inuyasha." Kagome said, standing next to me at the stove. "I appreciate what you're doing and all but it's unnecessary. You'll just put yourself in danger, too."

"Then bring it. I could use a little danger."

"You could be hurt or killed by the people that want me!"

"Those are the chances I'm willing to take to protect you."

"You stubborn mule!" Kagome fumed, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Dog, Kagome. D-o-g." I corrected. "Why is everyone forgetting that?"

"If you don't butt out of my life, you're going to be d-e-a-d." Kagome growled, her teeth gritted and with a six feet under look in her eyes. She looked really cute when she was mad.

"Ha. Fat chance." I faked laughed. If I could jump from five stories and not break a bone, I think I'll be fine. When I researched demons on the Internet, it said they were hard to kill. That includes half demons.

"Shippo, breakfast!" I yelled before Kagome could reply. "We'll talk about this later, Kagome."

"Whatever, Superman." Kagome huffed, crossing her arms against her chest and sitting at the table. I set a plate of pancakes down in front of her and Shippo before digging into my own.

Man, I made good pancakes.

…

"Hey, Inuyasha. Can we play this?" I looked down to see what Shippo was holding. It was the game Twister. It was after breakfast and Shippo wanted to play another Wii game but found Twister in the closet where I keep all my other games.

"Uh, sure, Shippo. I haven't played this game in a while." I said, taking the box and opening it. "I didn't know I still had this game."

I glanced around my living room. Where could I set it up? I moved my coffee table to a corner and pushed my couch back a few inches.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, a tooth brush in her mouth and toothpaste foam on the corner of her mouth. For her not being a morning person, she looked really beautiful.

"Setting up Twister." I replied, spreading the mat on the floor. "Want to play?"

"Please, Kagome?" Shippo pleaded, the puppy dog pout on his face.

Kagome sighed. "Okay. Just give me a second." She went back to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Shippo cheered as my front door opened.

"All right! Twister!" Miroku exclaimed. "Can we play, Ash? Sango and I haven't played this game in forever!""

"We played it last week, Miroku." Sango said, a pink tint on her cheeks. I assumed they didn't play the "clean" version of it.

"Just keep it clean." I said simply. "There is a child present."

"Okay, okay."

"How do we play it?" Shippo asked, looking confused as Kagome came into the room.

"You never played Twister before?" I asked, looking at Kagome.

"We never had time." She answered.

"Well, now you do. All you have to do is spin the arrow." I held up the spinner and flicked the arrow. "And whatever it lands on; the player has to do it." The arrow landed on left foot green. "Left foot green, everyone. You spin for the first round to get the hang of it, okay?" I handed the spinner to Shippo. I placed my left foot on green along with the others.

"Right." Shippo replied, looking at the spinner.

"If your knees or elbows touch the mat, you're out."

"Gotcha'." Shippo spun the arrow again. "Right foot blue."

And so the game began. After a couple moves, Miroku was disqualified on an account of looking down Kagome's shirt. Sango and I punched him with our free hands and he hit the floor.

While we played the game, Sango and Kagome chatted more.

"So, Kagome. Where are you from?" Sango asked.

"Chiba." Kagome answered. "All my family is there but I couldn't take it there any more so I came here to Tokyo."

"Oh." Shippo called out our next move and we did it. "How old are you? You look young."

Kagome laughed. "That's because I am young. Twenty-three."

_Twenty-three, _I thought, moving my right hand to yellow. _I thought she was twenty or something. But definitely not twenty-three._

"Do you have any siblings?" Sango asked.

"I have a little brother, Souta. He claims he's going to be the next soccer star." Kagome replied then laughed. "What about you?"

"I also have a little brother, Kohaku. He hates soccer but loves martial arts." Sango replied.

"Right hand blue." Shippo said. I felt my face heat up. I was really close to Kagome at this point. I was nearly on top of her. If Shippo called out right foot red, I would be on top of her. "Right foot red."

Damn. At that moment, my parents walked in.

To Be Continued...

My face is red from writing this. I was laughing so much. Thanks, **BlackRosetheVampire,** for the wonderful idea of Twister. I haven't played it since elementary. I hope you guys liked it. I'm going to work on this one shot I have in mind now. Oh! If you want to see the next chapter of **Misa, **you better review for it.

R&R Kindly please.

Drama Kagome.


	10. Belief

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Holy cow! You people really love this story. I guess that means I have to update again. So, here it is. Pretty please, check out my other stories on my profile. Including **Misa. **Please, please, please? -Insert 100 pleases- And my muse, **BlackRosetheVampire.** Can't forget about her. R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Belief

…

"Inuyasha Takahashi." My mother said. I was so taken by surprise at the sound of her voice that I fell on Kagome.

"Shit." I cursed, pushing myself off her. "Sorry, Kagome."

"It's all right." Kagome breathed, smiling slightly. Her face was a nice shade of red.

"Inuyasha, you dirty dog." Miroku said; smiling that idiot perverted grin of his.

"Shut up, Miroku." I growled, helping Kagome up. My face was hot. I can't believe I fell on her! I don't even want to think about how wrong it looked. GAH! And my parents saw it too!

"Inuyasha?" I looked towards the voice and smiled. It was my second favorite person next to my mom. Rin, my pain in the ass older brother's wife. I loved her. Not like in love with her, Sesshomaru would kill me if I were. But I just simply adored her. She practically controlled Sesshomaru when he was being controlling.

Rin had long brown hair that flowed to the middle of her back and had shining brown eyes. Rin had a bright deposition of everything. She was always happy and bubbling with excitement. And when she was mad, she was pissed. Mad was just too calm for her.

She was just the opposite of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru had long blacker than night hair that was always kept in a ponytail at the base of his neck and light brown eyes that were cold and sometimes emotionless. Sesshomaru was cold and heartless and didn't care about anyone but himself and Rin. His only goals were to take over our father's company.

Without me.

It was a wonder sometimes why Rin married him.

But I'm glad she did. Sesshomaru started showing _some _emotion and not acting so cold when they started going out in high school.

"Rin!" I exclaimed, walking forward to hug her but Sesshomaru stepped in front of her, in a protective stance. I blinked. Did he really think I was going to hurt her because I was inhuman now? "Bro, you mind moving? I want to give my favorite sister-in-law a hug. I haven't seen her in so long."

"You will not touch her, abomination." Sesshomaru growled out menacingly. My heart dropped a bit. My ears drooped also. I knew Sesshomaru was cold, but why did he have to call me that? "Do not call me your brother. I am no brother of yours."

"Sesshomaru, don't be ridiculous." Rin chided, stepping out from behind him. "Inuyasha won't hurt me. And he's not an abomination." Rin sent Sesshomaru one of her famous deadly glares and he backed off. Rin was the only person who could make him scared. "He's your brother, whether you believe it or not."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her and kissing her forehead. "Thanks, Rin."

"You are the real Inuyasha, right?" She whispered. "'Cause I would totally kick your ass if you weren't."

I chuckled. "On your first anniversary, I sent you millions of flowers and a giant congratulations teddy bear for surviving a year with The Ice King." I said and she laughed.

"Our house still smells like those flowers." Rin replied, looking at me, a large smile on her face.

"Gross." We laughed.

"Hey, son," I looked at my father, whom was looking at Kagome. "Who is this beautiful young lady?"

"Yes, who is she?" My mom asked, looking Kagome up and down with a smile on her face. Shippo, who was in Kagome's arms, pressed himself more into Kagome's chest, a scared look on his face.

"Oh. That's Kagome and her adopted fox child Shippo." I replied. "Kagome, this is my father InuTaishio." I pointed to him. "My wonderful mother Izayoi. My older brother, Sesshomaru and his wife Rin." I lowered my mouth to her ear and whispered so no one could hear what I was about to say. "They get a little crazy sometimes. Be careful."

Kagome giggled. She turned to my family and bowed from her waist.

"Please to meet you all." She said.

My father strode over to her and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kagome." He said, smiling. He coughed nervously. "And I forget about what I saw earlier with you and Inuyasha."

My face heated up so did Kagome's.

"Thank you, Mister Takahashi." Kagome said.

"Please, call me InuTaishio." My father replied, smiling.

"You are so sweet." My mother interrupted. "How did you ever meet my son? I don't think he ever mentioned you before."

"Umm, we just met recently." Kagome replied, glancing at me.

"Oh. And he's letting you stay here?" My mother asked. I wanted to stop her from asking too many questions but I knew that wasn't wise when my mom wanted to find out information.

"I'm having…troubles right now." Kagome said hesitatingly. "Inuyasha thinks it would be better if I stayed here with him so he can protect me. But I've told him I don't need protection."

"Of course you do, Kagome." I blurted out. "Some one broke into your apartment. They could have killed you. If you have forgotten, some tried to-"

"All right, I get it, Superman." Kagome said through her teeth. She had a glare in her eyes that looked as deadly as Rin's. "You don't need to tell them all my problems."

"Keh. Fine." I crossed my arms and looked away from her.

"Aw, a lovers quarrel." Miroku said dreamily and a vein ticked in my forehead. I glared at him.

"You want to run that by me again, Miroku?" I asked, flexing my claws dangerously.

"No thanks." Miroku gulped. "I like my skin intact."

"That's what I thought." I growled.

"It's so cute she calls you Superman, though." Rin chimed in, her eyes bright. I blushed. I hadn't realized she _has _been calling me Superman.

"Help me find something, Inuyasha." My father said, gripping my shoulder and steering me into my kitchen. I was grateful and confused at the same time. Grateful because I don't have to be embarrassed in front of my family. Confused because my father was talking to me without anger in his voice. "After all, this is your house."

"What do you need?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I believe you." He stated.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I believe you're really are my son." My father explained.

I scoffed. "'Course I'm your son. What made you think otherwise?"

"That doesn't matter." My father shook his head and looked me square in the eyes. This was he being serious and it meant no time for jokes. "I know now that you are my son. The Inuyasha I know would risk his life to save someone else's. He wouldn't think twice about it.

"That girl Kagome, you said last night, you saved her from turning into what you are now." I nodded. Why didn't he say half demon if he believed I was his son? "And then you rushed off so fast to where she lived to save her, not hesitating. That was something my son Inuyasha would do."

I nodded again. I couldn't believe my ears. My father was actually admitting he believed I was his son when yesterday, he thought I was an imposter.

"My son, we're going to figure out a way to turn you back to human." My father said now, leading me out of the kitchen. "One way or another."

"Oh, Inuyasha. There you are." My mother greeted me. "I must say you and Kagome make a lovely couple.

To Be Continued…

There you have it. Another chapter of **Kryptonite. **Hope it didn't sound too boring. I didn't know what to write. The real fun begins next chapter. Oi boy. Well, I'm going to get a head start on **Misa **then go to bed. I'm tired. Thank you, **BlackRosetheVampire. **

R&R please!

Drama Kagome


	11. Blame

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am updating, finally! I am waiting for my laptop to get possibly fixed before I work on my Sesshomaru and Rin fics. So, in the mean time, I am working on **You Were Mine **and this one. I really want to get them finished! Anyway, I have somethings to say at the bottom so please read it! R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Blame

…

"It's a beautiful night out."

Kagome jumped, not hearing me come up behind her later that night as she stood out on my balcony, looking at the moon and looking deep in thought. The way the moon shone on her, made her look like a celestial Goddess.

"Yes, it is," Kagome replied, smiling at me. I handed her a cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows on it. It was the homemade hot chocolate, not the kind you get in the packages at the store. I never really like packaged hot chocolate. My mother always made it homemade then gave the recipe to me. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied, smiling and showing my fangs slightly. "I thought you could use some. It's homemade." I took a sip of mine, tasting the hot sweet chocolate milky mixture.

Kagome took a sip. Her eyes lit up with delight.

"Yum," she said. "This is delicious. It's way better than the box stuff."

"I gave Shippo some, if that's all right with you," I told Kagome. The tyke looked like he could use something sweet.

"It's fine." Kagome replied, smiling. "Thank you."

I felt my face heat up.

"You don't have to keep thanking me." I told her. "It's fine."

Kagome smiled. We sat in silence for a while, looking at the stars that we could see through the clouds. A large cloud had covered the moon, blocking our view from it. But I could still see through it with my inhuman vision. It was going to rain in the middle of the night, the weatherman had said earlier on the news.

"Sorry about my family." I started, breaking our comfortable silence when today's events caught up with me. " They can get a little crazy sometimes. Especially my mom."

"It's fine." Kagome said, smiling then taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I like your family."

"Really?" I gave her a confused look.

"Yes, your family is so...accepting."

"Except for Sesshomaru." I added.

"Including Sesshomaru." Kagome said, her chocolate eyes lighting up as she smiled. "Look how fast they accepted you."

"Keh. Yeah." I scoffed, setting my hot chocolate on the glass table I used when I wanted to work outside. "My dad still doesn't believe I'm his son."

"Oh, how can you tell? It looks like he truly believes your his son." Kagome replied.

"I...I can sense it." I hesitantly answered. It was true. After my father told me that he believed I was his son, I could tell from the way he looked at me or his form was, that he still had doubts I was his son. I don't think he will ever truly believe I am his son, unless we find some way to turn me human again.

"Oh." Kagome breathed, looking at me with sympathy in her chocolate eyes. I was confused. Why would she have sympathy for me?

"Feh. I don't care either way." I continued. "Once my father believes something, he stays with it until proven otherwise. Meaning, he won't believe I am his son until I turn back into a human, which I don't think that will ever happen."

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Kagome asked, looking at me with wide shocked eyes. I looked away from her, too ashamed of the truth. I truly believed it. Kagome put her hand on my forearm and spoke in a gentle voice. "Inuyasha, you will be fully human again. I just know you will."

I looked at her, trying to keep my cool.

"How, Kagome?" I asked, half yelling. "There is no way to turn me into a human again! I'm stuck like this forever!"

"You don't know that," Kagome argued, that glare back in her eyes. "What if there is a way to turn you human again? Like a reverse potion?"

"This isn't fantasy, Kagome. This is real life! There are no potions or spells!"

"Of course there is! There has to be." Kagome's voice suddenly broke. A sob escaped her throat as her eyes turned glossy with on coming tears. All the anger that was bubbling inside of me, disappeared.

I had made Kagome cry.

"I won't let you pay for my problems." Kagome cried, sliding down to the wooden floor. I knelt next to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "Nobody should!"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"It's my fault you're like this, Inuyasha." Kagome said, her voice breaking as she wiped away her tears.

"No, it's not, Kagome," I softly said to her, knowing what she was talking about. She was blaming herself for me becoming a half demon. "What happened to me, happened for a reason obviously."

"It's still my fault. It's still my fault." Kagome repeated. I was more than confused at this point.

"Whoa, Kagome. Why do you think this is your fault?" I gently asked her, tilting her chin to make her look at me. A stream of salt water flowed from her eyes to her chin. I wiped them away with the pad of my thumb, careful of my claws. I wouldn't want to harm her, accidental or not.

"It's my fault...because...because of my priestess powers!" Kagome cried.

"What?" I said, trying not keep the humor out of my voice. I know her aura attracts demons and humans with a demonic aura, but I just never really thought more about it.

"You know it attracts demons and humans with a bad aura, right?" Kagome began.

"Yes." I replied, looking at her confused again. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I have to start from the beginning." Kagome answered, looking down at her almost empty mug of hot chocolate. "Back to when I lived in Chiba with my family."

To Be Continued...

Little short but it'll do. You'll get to hear Kagome's Story in the next chapter. I just wanted to say, I made a Facebook page for me on Facebook. All you have to do is search **Drama Kagome (FanFiction)** and once like it, you'll know what I'm working on and maybe, preview stuff from future chapters. Oh wow, I just noticed the last time I updated was the day before this fics first anniversary. Wow. Long time. Anyway, I'm going to bed. It's two AM and I'm tired. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	12. Kagome's Past

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I am updating again! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Sorry I left you hanging on Kagome's past. But you'll find out about it in here. Hope you like. It's going to start when she is in Chiba, which by the way is a real city in Japan. I Googled it. R&R.

**Name of Chapter: **Kagome's Past

* * *

"Kagome! Kagome!" A woman with short black hair and chocolate eyes yelled. Her chocolate eyes scanned the room, looking for someone. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, mom!" A younger Kagome came in the room, a book in her hand. "Quit yelling. I was in the library. What do you want?"

"I need you to go to the store with your father." Kagome's mother said. "I would go myself but I need to go over tonight's dinner plans. I can't send the cooks either because well, they are cooking. And I would hate to bother anyone else. Please, Kagome?"

"Why me? What about Souta. He can do it." Kagome argued.

"Souta is at Hitomi's house until later. For me, Kagome?"

"Mom, I can't! Remember?" Kagome whispered the last part, looking around the room frantically for any sign someone heard her. No one was near.

"No one was hurt, Kagome." Her mother replied.

"Yeah, but they could have been." Kagome snapped in reply.

"Kagome," her mother exasperated tiredly. "You can't live in fear because of what you can do or what your aura does. You have to learn how to conceal it, without fear."

"But, mom, I can't conceal it! You've always said, I wear my heart on my sleeve. I constantly show my emotions, ergo, showing my aura."

"I know, Hun." Mai Higurashi said softly. She grasped Kagome's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "I know you can over come your fear, Kagome. And you're not going to do that by staying the house all day. When was the last time you got some fresh air?"

"A month ago when you asked me to go with you, dad, and Souta to the water park," Kagome replied at once. "Because of what happened, were lucky no one go hurt or sued us."

"Who knew it was us anyways that caused those demons to attack?" Reji Higurashi asked, walking into the room with a list in his hands. He looked between his wife and daughter, watching their responses. His brown eyes were full of amusement and curiosity. The corner of his eyes had wrinkles around them, showing he smiled and laughed a lot.

Kagome shrugged.

"Please, Kagome." Mai begged, her hands clasped and her bottom lip jutted out.

Kagome sighed heavily in defeat. There was no way she could have won the battle. Her mother was a tough opponent. An unbeatable foe.

"Thank you, dear." Mai said, embracing Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled away from her.

"Let's go before I regret this decision." Kagome grumbled, putting on her green wind breaker. She opened and slammed the door shut behind her as she stormed out of the house and to the Nissan in their long driveway.

"Who does she remind me of?" Reji asked, as if he didn't know the answer. "Let's see Kagome's eighteen, demanding, but sweet. This could take a while, Mai."

Mai giggled as she kissed her husbands cheek.

"Oh, that's right. You, my sweet bride," Reji said, smiling and holding Mai's hand. He leaned down and captured her lips in a long sweet kiss, like it would be their last kiss together. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Mai said while giggling. Their love was still as strong as the time they were both high school sweethearts.

They both heard the car horn being honked repeatedly outside by Kagome.

Reji let go of Mai and laughed.

"Smell you later, love." Reji said, making Mai laugh more. He pecked her on the lips before saluting her as he exited the house through the door. Mai laughed, loving her husbands' humor. He made her laugh so much, like he did in high school when their relationship was starting out.

* * *

I carefully watched Kagome; her chocolate eyes were staring off into the distant. A far away look was in her eyes along with tears of her past memories.

"That was the last time my mother saw my father alive." Kagome said quietly. "We were at the grocery store when he was killed by an ogre demon."

* * *

"So, Kagome, what half of the list do you want?" Reji asked Kagome after they got a shopping cart and stood at the beginning of the aisles. Kagome shrugged, not in the mood to shop. She hated being out in public. It made the fear in her heart burn more. She looked over her shoulder, outside to the parking lot. She got the feeling something was wrong. Like someone was watching her.

"All right, I'll get the dairy items and you get the canned foods. And whatever is left, we'll split." Reji continued. He noticed Kagome wasn't listening. "And while I'm at it, I think I'll get a butterfly tattoo on my biceps."

"You're going to do what?" Kagome asked, having heard the last part of his sentence. Reji rolled his brown eyes and pulled Kagome's elbow towards the canned food aisle with the list in his hands. He ripped it in half and gave the lower half to her.

"Meet me by the gumball machines when you're done." Reji told her. Kagome nodded and went down the aisle, looking over the labels of the canned food she needed.

"Carrots, cream corn, regular corn, beets, peas, and pickles?" Kagome looked curiously at the list, wondering why her mother would list pickles as a canned food. "I thought they came in jars." Kagome shrugged and got the items and placed them in her basket, including four different kinds of _jarred_ pickles.

"Now to find my father," Kagome said to herself. She suddenly heard a scream ring through the air. It sounded masculine, like her father. It was followed by a rough deep ugly voice.

"Where is the priestess?" It said.

Kagome froze with her eyes wide with fear. It was talking about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, demon. There is no priestess here. Be gone from this human territory!" Kagome heard her father yell a couple of aisles over.

"Liar! There is a priestess here. I can smell her."

Kagome heard some shuffling and cries of pain and glass being knocked into each other, like her father was being shoved into the aisle shelving.

"Ahh!" Reji screamed in pain. Kagome quickly unfroze upon hearing this ran down to see him pressed against the shelving that was by the wall. Blood was running down his stomach. He had a dagger wound.

"Where is she?" The demon yelled again, stabbing Reji in the stomach again. He screamed again.

"Dad!" Kagome screamed without thinking. The demon, an ugly wrinkled ogre, looked at her.

"The priestess!" He cried.

"Kagome, RUN!" Reji screamed his daughter, holding his wound with his free hand.

"Let go of him, ugly!" Kagome cried, ignoring her fathers' order. She clenched her fists as they glowed purple. Her hair started flying around wildly and her chocolate eyes had a fire in them. The glowing purple expanded, traveling up her arms as she ran towards the ogre, hands outstretched.

When her hands connected with the ogre's skin, they burned him. He cried in pain as the burning sensation traveled throughout his body, making him drop Reji to the ground.

Finally, when the purple glow engulfed him, he incinerated.

Kagome panted while the purple glow was fading quickly as she knelt to the ground next to her father.

"Daddy," Kagome sobbed.

"Ka...gome," Reji breathed in pain. He was tightly holding his abdomen, trying to stanch the bleeding. However, it seemed as if the bleeding was getting worse.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head.

To Be Continued….

Wow. This done a lot earlier than I expected. I hope you liked it. Got a little insight on Kagome's past. Once again, please become a fan of me on Facebook. **Drama Kagome (FanFiction).** I'm going to bed now. I think I'll start on **Eyes of Sorrow**'s chapter tomorrow or work on **You Were Mine. **

R&R kindly please.

Drama Kagome


	13. Kagome's Sorrow

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and sticking with me through thick and thin! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Find me on Facebook. **Drama Kagome (FanFiction).** R&R

**Name of Chapter: **Kagome's Sorrow

* * *

I listen to Kagome's story with open ears and a closed mouth. I didn't interrupt her. I just kept an arm around her shoulders for warmth and comfort. I couldn't imagine what she must have been feeling at the time. Her father dying to protect her from a demon. A demon that wanted her powers.

"I held onto my father until the paramedics came." Kagome continues, her voice breaking. "They pronounced him dead at the scene. When my mother arrived at the morgue, she...she...she broke down. It was like her whole world disappeared from underneath her feet.

"She kept begging and begging for him to wake up. But he didn't. He never did." Kagome's voice got softer and softer. The more it got softer, the more her voice broke. The more my heart broke to hear her so sad.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome took a deep breath after gathering her thoughts. My attention was immediately on her again. My mind had wondered off into my thoughts again.

"After the funeral, things at my home we getting a little tense. That tension was mostly when I entered the room. I guess that was to be expected. I killed my father." Kagome sniffs, tears cascading down her cheeks. I wipe them away with my thumb, careful not to cut her with my claws. "A few weeks passed, I thought the tension would end but it didn't. It just got worse. Everyone blamed me for my father's murder. My mom and little brother excluded since they knew it was just a accident. That still didn't make anything easier around the house.

"Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. In the middle of the night, I packed two suitcases and took the next train to Tokyo." Kagome finishes, her eyes glazed with tears. "I feel so guilty. It's all my fault my father is dead. Because of my aura. Because I...I...couldn't conceal my powers."

I couldn't take it anymore. I fully wrapped my arms around her, hugging her while rubbing her back. Kagome's breath hitched in her throat at my gesture.

"What happened to your father was not your fault." I spoke soothingly to Kagome. "And neither is what happened to me. I chose to save you that day. I didn't want anything bad happen to you."

Kagome hiccupped, releasing more sobs. Kagome looks up at me, her chocolate eyes watery and puffy red. My heart sunk at the sight of her. She didn't deserve to be so sad. In my eyes, she looked like a Goddess. Last time I checked, Goddesses don't cry. When they do cry, chaos erupts around the world.

Thunder rumbled through the sky. I smelt the sharp scent of sulphur and on coming rain. I guess the rain was coming early.

"But why, Inuyasha," Kagome asks her voice uneven. "Why did you want to save me? You don't know me."

"How could I live with myself knowing a beautiful girl got hurt when I could have done something about it?" I ask her, rhetorically. I didn't notice I called her beautiful. "I couldn't live with myself I just walked away, knowing you had gotten hurt. Possibly killed."

"So, you're saying you only saved me because of your guilt?"

I though back to that night. Had I only saved her because of my guilt? It was on instinct, involuntary action.

No. There was more than that. I was sure of it.

"No," I say honestly. "It was involuntary, like I was supposed to save you. I guess Fate wanted me to save you. And I'm glad I did. Who knows if you would have survived or not-" I shuddered at the thought of her dying, "-after what I went through." I swallowed past the lump in my throat.

I heard Kagome release a silent "oh" before we sat in quiet, waiting for the rain to fall. By now Kagome's tears have subsided. All that remained was her red rimmed chocolate eyes.

Inside, I heard Shippo turn off my game console and turn on the television. I vaguely wondered how he knew how to do that. Then again, he is a fox demon. And they are perceptive.

"Superman, if you had to do that night over again," Kagome starts, her head leaning on my shoulder, looking at me with her beautiful chocolate eyes, "would you still choose to save me?"

"Keh," I scoffed at her idiotic question. I answered before I had time to think. "Of course I would still choose to save you."

"But, because of what happened, you can't live a normal life," Kagome protests. I rolled my eyes. "You can't go outside anymore or go to your fathers work. Or spend time with your family. Or have a family of your own!"

"Please, Kagome. I still have a normal life...sort of. I can do all of those things...when I work up the courage to do them and after I kill those creeps who made me like this."

"And who knows when that will be?"

I opened mouth, about to blurt my answer, when I realized she was right. When would I kill those creeps who made me like this? I haven't even started looking for them. I've been scared of going outside. Like a groundhog seeing his shadow when it emerges from his burrow after winter ends.

"My point exactly," Kagome says, seeing my blank come back. She smiled and rested her arm on my abdomen. My heart started racing at her intimate touch. It somehow felt...right. I smiled and relaxed, smelling her unforgettable scent. Cherry vanilla.

Our gazes met. Shocks went through my body. Thunder rolled across the sky. Rain began to fall.

Something soft landed on my lips, like another pair of lips. Somehow I knew they were Kagome's. Her lips were everything I imagined they were. Soft and moist.

"Inuyasha! There's a half demon girl on the news!"

To Be Continued...

Well, I hope you like this. I planned to have this up earlier but my life got in the way. I won't be updating this for some time. Or any of my other stories. I hope you all have a wonderful 2011!

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	14. Rescue Mission

NEW CHAPPIE

**Name of Story:** Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead, he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists who made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note:** YES! I finally get a chance to update! I hope you all like it. I have something to say at the bottom so make sure you read! R&R

**Name of Chapter:** Rescue Mission

* * *

Kagome and I broke apart, and stared at each other, our eyes mirroring our shocked faces. I knew the same thought was going through her mind as mine.

A half demon girl?

Without a second thought, we busted into the living room and stared at the television.

A news reporter was standing in front of Tokyo Hospital, her expression was blank and hard but I could see horror and disbelief in her blue eyes.

"I'm Mizu Tashiki reporting from Tokyo Hospital where a young girl was just brought in," she said, while people in scrubs rushed into the doors in a hurry. "Sources say she was found in alley way behind a convenience store disoriented and screaming at unknown persons to get away.

"But what is most shocking is the young child's appearance. Authorities say she has white dog ears on her head, white-like-silver hair, and canine fangs. Doctors have not determined what has caused this mutation." Mizu continued. In the upper left hand corner, they showed a sketch of the young child. Every feature matched my features, except her eyes were silver not gold like mine.

"She couldn't be more than ten," I said, staring at the screen. Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Mizu, do you know what is going to happen to this young girl?" A news anchor asked.

"One can only imagine, Kenshi," Mizu replied.

I heard Kagome's (or was it mine) heart skip a beat then sped up with fear for the young girl.

We stared at the television in a long silence, our mouths agape. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, I turned off the television then clenched my fists. Anger was bubbling in my chest. I let out a growl from my throat, my fangs bared.

"Inuyasha," I heard Kagome whisper, her voice filled with despair. She laid a gentle, soft hand on my shoulder. I immediately stopped growling and calmed down. I looked down at her. Her chocolate eyes were tear filled.

"Don't worry, Kagome." I say, trying to soothe her. A new feeling was rising inside me. I knew what I had to do.

Play Superman.

…

Approximately, five minutes later, Kagome, Shippo and I arrived at a low work building by the hospital. Before we got there, we knew it was going trouble getting to the young girl. We just didn't anticipate millions of squad cars.

"This is going to be a problem." Kagome said from over my shoulder. I had her and Shippo on my back. At first they were hesitant to be there, but quickly adapted as I ran.

I nodded, scanning my eyes over the million some squad cars, media reporters, and some people in white lab coats talking to various people.

"Heh, I can take them," I said, "If they get in my way.

"How? You don't know your own strength, Superman." Kagome replied, her eyes on me. "Stop being supercilious."

"Heh. I know enough." That was a lie...sort of. What I am doing now is just because of my gut feeling. I knew I had to save that child. No child, nor anyone for that matter, should go through what I went through and be tested like a guinea pig.

However, I knew I could hold up the world if I had to. I have enough strength. I ran and carried Kagome and Shippo all the way here, without breaking a sweat. Adding a eight year old girl would be no problem.

"Let's go." I said, holding Kagome's legs to make sure she would stay on, secured. "Don't scream, please. My ears are still ringing."

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll warn you before the next time I scream out in fear." Kagome replied, smartly.

I ran quickly but quietly through the crowd of people. I jumped onto a news van and surveyed the area more.

"I need to get in there," I said, eyeing the police guard near the entrance. I wouldn't harm them...unless they got in my way.

"How," Kagome asked, following my gaze. "They aren't letting anyone in unless it's an emergency." I opened my mouth to reply but Kagome cut me off. "No, we are not pretending Shippo is severely injured." I opened my mouth again. "Or me."

I scoffed, "I would never let you get hurt in the first place." I replied, my words true. I heard Kagome's heart skip a beat. It was a good thing it was dark out so she wouldn't see my blush.

We sat in silence. I was surprised no one saw us yet. I suppose they wouldn't notice us when there was a mutated girl a hundred feet away from them. Otherwise, they probably thought we were another news crew.

"Well, I'm just going to make a break for it and find a way in," I said at last, after a long silence.

"You're going in alone?" Kagome asked, in a small voice. I knew she was worried for my safety as much as I did with her. It doesn't take an idiot to figure that out.

"Of course I am."I exclaimed quietly. "I can't save girl watching watching over you and Shippo. You two will hide while I sneak in and get the girl."

"Are you insane? You'll get caught and be another guinea pig for them. No, you are not going in there!"

"Yeah, Inuyasha!" Shippo agreed.

"And neither are you, Kagome." I shot back. I gently let her off my back and stared into her chocolate eyes, while gently grasping her shoulders with little pressure. Kagome's eyes widened at my actions but did not say anything.

"Do you want that little girl saved or not, Kagome? The only way for her to be saved is if I get into that hospital and get her. If not, the girl is going to die for what those bastards did to her.

"They will kill her by doing all sorts of tests on her." I finished quietly. By now, her eyes were wet with fresh tears. One fell. I wiped it away with my thumb, careful not to cut her with my razor sharp claws.

"Be safe and come back to me," Kagome whispered softly to me.

I nodded.

Kagome leaned up on her haunches and laid her soft lips upon mine in a small good luck kiss. I returned the kiss before lowering them down to the ground. I gave them instructions to stay and wait for me.

I jumped into a near by cherry blossom tree and jumped to higher branches. I wasn't thinking as I did this; I just went on my gut instinct.

Finally, I reached the top. I must have been over twenty feet in the air. I jumped to the next three trees over. This made me right next to the hospital. Two floors above me, I could see an opened window.

My heart stopped then sped up rapidly. Someone was screaming. I knew it wasn't Kagome because it was coming from above me. Also, it was higher pitched, like a young child's.

I instantly knew it was the young girl.

Or maybe a doctor that screamed like a little girl.

"Here goes nothing," I said then jumped.

To Be Continued...

Okay. I'm done with this chapter. YAY! Let me just say a few things. One: That young girl is NOT Shiori. Shiori is a bat half demon. **Not** dog. Second: Things are starting to look better in my life now. Not good as before but better. Well, got to go.

R&R Kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	15. Ali

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists that made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know I haven't updated in a month or so. But I have an excuse. New school, new life, trying to find a job. And frankly, I have drama. Life drama. Boy drama. Ugh. R&R please!

**Name of Chapter: **Ali

...

I landed with a soft thud on the hospital floor. I mentally congratulated myself on successfully not killing myself.

Looking around, I saw this floor was bare. Not a soul in sight. I smelled the air. There was multiple scents in the air. I could not distinguish them from young and old; female or male.

I got a nose ache from all the scents.

I listened for the little girl, and hoped she was near by. I didn't want to attract unnecessary attention to myself, running the hallways looking for her. I didn't need more diversions than I would want. I was worried about the girl and Kagome.

If I somehow did caught, I might be in the little girls position, being tested for medical reasons. And that would not be good.

Finally, I heard a scream. The young girl's scream.

I ran down the hallway, following that high pitched scream that was filled with terror. My heart was beating fast in my chest with anticipation and worry. I could not let that girl be used as a lab rat again.

Entering the main hallway, I began to see nurses and doctors. They were scattered here and there, some talking to another nurse, others drinking coffee while looking at a clipboard. At the end of the hallway, I saw a large group of doctors, surrounding a door that had security guards by it.

I zoomed past the nurses and doctors, not caring if I scared them. I was too fast from them to catch. Even if they did catch me, heh, well, that would just be a miracle or lucky grab.

I had to get that little girl. She was in danger, I just knew it. There were going to do something more terrible to her than Modstu, Pudstu, and Nidstu did to her.

"What was that?"

"Call the security guards!"

I darted past them, not caring anymore. I was getting closer to the little girl. I could her her screaming more loudly now, past all of all the outside commotion.

Nearing the room, the security guards tried stopping me. I jumped over them and kicked down the hospital door. I ran into the room, meeting more nurses and doctors, all with shocked looks on their faces.

However, one nurse was poised to inject a needle in the girls arm. On contact with her skin, the needle broke.

"Get away from the girl!" I yelled, snarling at the doctors that were near the girl. I bared my fangs, showing they were suppose to fear me and not take me lightly. I ran forward, elbowing the blockade of doctors that tried to stop me. On accident, I sent one doctor into the far wall. He fell to the floor in a heap, motionless.

I clawed the syringe out of the nurses hand. It clattered to the floor and shattered, sending tiny glass shards everywhere.

"Please, help me." I looked at the little girl, her silver eyes were pleading. I got a closer look at her. Her silver hair was a messy a top her head. Her silver eyes were blood shot. Her wrists and ankles were bound to the table in metal cuffs.

How dare they do this to a little innocent girl?

"That's why I'm here, kid," I said, gripping the her wrist cuffs and squeezing them. Some how I knew they would break underneath my grip. The cuffs did, freeing the girls hand.

"Hey, you can't do that!" A doctor told me, behind me. I ignored him and moved on to the remaining three cuffs, breaking them all. "Stop it! Someone stop him!" No one moved forward. They were scared of me, I could tell by their expressions and their scents.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," I said to the little girl, gathering her securely in my arms. She nodded, her tiny head resting on my shoulder. I felt her relax.

I smiled and walked out of the room. No one dared to stop me.

...

The next morning, Kagome and I were the first ones up. After getting the girl, I carried them all back to my apartment. The girl, whose name I learned was Ali, fell asleep. Kagome decided to stay with her in my room while Shippo and I occupied the couch and love seat.

Despite my efforts to not fall asleep, I fell asleep the moment my head hit my pillow. I slept through the rest of the night and woke up at the crack of dawn. I was worried something might have happened during the night that I slept on through. But a single sniff confirmed that Ali, Shippo, and Kagome were all here. I heard they were all sleeping, except for Kagome whom was making her way down the hall.

I bolted upright, my attention on her as she entered the room. Her midnight black hair was a mess and her eyes had bruises underneath them and were still sleep filled. She was beautiful even in the morning.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha." She whispered, her voice sweet in my ears. All thoughts of sleep were gone from my head.

"Morning, Kagome." I replied in a whisper, throwing off the covers and swinging my legs to the floor. I sheepishly patted the open spot next to me. She sat down next to me, not hesitating. "How did you sleep?"

"Not good. Ali kept waking up and crying. I had to promise her I wouldn't leave her side for her to fall back asleep." Kagome explained. She sighed, leaning her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her thin waist. I put my chin on the top of her head, relaxing.

Just for now, I had nothing to worry about. No human-turned-half demon-girl in the next room over. No mad scientists. Just nothing besides having Kagome safe in my arms. To me, everything was as it should be. Perfect.

I wasn't a science experiment. I wasn't a wanted fugitive for busting out Ali from the hospital. There was no world hunger or wars. There was no global warming and almost extinct polar bears.

This peace was wonderful. I didn't want it to end. It was absolutely _perfect_.

Unfortunately, my peace couldn't go on. At that moment, my door was flung open.

"Inuyasha Takahashi!"

To Be Continued...

Ooh, I wonder who that could be. Have no fear, you will learn shortly...I hope. I want to get this story as much done as I can this weekend. Even though I am dead tired, I will begin the next chapter.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


	16. Revenge

**Name of Story: **Kryptonite

**Summary: **He was made from kryptonite. He was a lab rat. But it went wrong. He was supposed to turn into a full dog demon; instead he turned into a half dog demon. Now he wants revenge on the scientists that made him like that. But he does not expect to find love in the process, from the person he saved from the same fate.

**Author's Note: **Yes! I'm updating again! I hope you all like this chapter. Inuyasha is going to make a change. R&R please!

**Name of Chapter: **Revenge

...

Kagome and I both looked at the door to find my angry mother. Her hair was wild and she had a angry mean look in her eyes. She was still in her pajama's, a simple t-shirt and flannel pants with her favorite blur robe around her. I remembered her telling me when I was little, she never liked nightgowns. It made her feel like an old lady.

"Yes, mom?" I asked sheepishly. It was never a good thing when my sweet-loving-nurtruing mother was mad. It meant you did something wrong.

"How could you?" She seethed. "It's all over the news!"

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What was she talking about?

My mother huffed in frustration.

"That girl you stole from the hospital last night." My mother said to me in an impatient tone. My eyes widened. Why should I be surprised she did not learn about that? From the news at that. There was hundreds of reporters there, interested in Ali's case. A couple of them must have talked to the witnesses after I left.

"I did not steal Ali from the hospital, mom," I told her. I glanced at Shippo, whom was still sleeping, and down the hallway to my room, making sure Ali was still asleep. "I rescued her."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, dragging my claws through my hair. "Ali was another lab rat. Those idiots at the hospital were testing on her. I had to get her out of there, mom. I couldn't let a nine year old go through worse than what she has all ready gone through."

"I'm so proud of you, Inuyasha." My mother said, her face softening. So predictable, my mother focused on the good parts and not the bad parts, like me being a wanted fugitive for breaking in a hospital then kidnapping their lab rat. During the process of that, injuring a few people.

My mother wrapped her arms around me. I did the same, glad my mother wasn't mad at me anymore. I hated it when she was mad at me.

"That's the way I raised you."

"Kagome." All of our heads turned to Ali, who was standing silently in my hallway, dressed in one of my old shirts that was almost four rimes bigger than her.

"Yes, Ali?" Kagome asked, now alert and wide awake. She knelt down to Ali's height. "What is it?"

"I had a bad dream." Ali cried softly. She wiped her eyes. Kagome embraced Ali, like a mother would with her child.

_Kagome would be a great mother,_ I suddenly thought, looking at the two. Ali began to cry on Kagome's shoulder while Kagome rubbed her back in soothing circles.

"It's all right, Ali," Kagome soothingly said to her. "It was just a dream. It didn't happen for real."

"Yes, it did."

Kagome and I looked at each other. I knelt next to them and looked Ali in the eye.

"What are you talking about, Ali?" I asked.

"Bad people hurt me," Ali cried. "They made me like this." She pulled at her silver dog ears. "They threw me into a van when I was at the park with mama. I was so scared."

I instantly knew she was talking about Modstu, Pudstu, and Nidstu.

"How did they hurt you, Ali?" Kagome asked her. I could tell by the emotion in her eyes, she was as worried as I was. She knew what Ali was talking about. I told Kagome my story a few days ago when were in the park, having a picnic lunch.

"They put this pink rock on my tummy." Ali rubbed her stomach, as if it was in pain. I knew the pain only lasted a short time. "Then, I started to hurt. Really bad. I passed out. When I woke up, I felt like I was different. The bad men, they were saying stuff about me."

"What kind of stuff?"

Ali closed her eyes in thought. "They said, they couldn't believe this happened again. Something went wrong again." She looked at me. "Why did they say that, Inuyasha?"

"Because, Ali," I started, "they did the same thing to me."

"They did? Why?"

"We were experiments. They wanted to see if we could turn into full dog demons. Not half dog demons. I don't know what for." I explained to her. "I've been like this for almost a month now."

"I see." Ali said, crestfallen. "So this is forever."

"No, Ali," I grasped her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "This is not forever. I promise you, I will find a way to get us back to normal. I will hunt down those idiots and make them pay for what they have done to us. I will not let them experiment on others again. They will pay for what they have done."

Ali's sorrowful silver eyes teared up at my declaration.

"Just don't give up, okay? I will find them and force them to get us back to human. They turned us like this. They have to know how to turn us back. You will not be like this forever." I concluded. I smiled at her, seeing a small smile appear on her face.

"Promise?" She asked in a small voice. She held out her pinky.

"I promise." I said, twisting my pinky around hers.

...

Later that day, I was sitting on my balcony, thinking deeply. I was thinking about where I could find those bastards.

I thought back to that day. I was in the alleyway. I had just encountered them and Kagome. They wanted me instead of her. I told them no. They knocked out Kagome. I tried going for her. Instead, they knocked me out.

Next thing I knew, I was waking up in their lab, strapped to a metal table while ogre skin bonded my hands and feet to the table. An IV was going in my arm. Modstu was there with his cat-like yellow eyes. I yelled at him to let me go. He just laughed. I thrashed in my bounds. It was useless, though. The ogre binds were unbreakable to humans.

That's when I knew something was up.

Nistu and Pudstu entered the room then, carrying the substance that changed me. I still have no idea what that was. They ripped my shirt and put a rock on my chest. Then I felt pain. Unbearable pain. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I blacked out.

For a while, I was inbetween consciousness and darkness. I heard snippets of what they were saying. They were awing at my appearance. Silver hair. Claws. Fangs. Eye color. Puppy ears.

Then, when they realized I was not a full demon, they talked about disposing my body. They dumped my body back in the alley they found me.

I woke up later and went on with my life, as if nothing happened.

"Superman, are you all right?" Kagome asked me, placing her hand on my tense shoulder. I relaxed at her touch. "You've been really quiet."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kagome." I lied. I was not fine. I wanted to shed blood. I hated Modstu, Pudstu, and Nidstu for what they have done to me. For what they did to a child! An innocent young girl that was the victim of their experiments!

Kagome wrapped her arms around me and leaned her head on my shoulder. I put my clawed hands over hers, finding her touch was comforting and soothing.

I was going to get revenge. It was one thing to do an experiment on a grown up, but a _child_? That was not right. They will pay.

I want revenge.

To Be Contiued...

I'm done! I hope you like! I'm going to get started on the next chapter now.

R&R kindly please!

Drama Kagome


End file.
